Children of the Machine
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: George Westhouse never expected to find the woman he loved or become part of the Assassins. Nor did he ever expect that he would have a child who would become an assassin herself. Raised almost as a younger sister to the Frye twins, Elizabeth would find her own way in the turbulent times of the IR much to her father's displeasure. Together they would bring Order back to London.
1. Letters

Assassin's Creed: Children of the Machine

Chapter 1 – Letters

The office was dark and cold.

It had been a very cold day in the middle of February 1868

The small figure moved forward and struck a light to a candle. The form was short, but the part of her face that remained visible under her cowl was thin boned and clearly female. She took a breath looking about as she lifted the candle to get her bearings in the room.

This office had been the office of her godfather. She had rarely come into this room while he lived, but now, she felt compelled to intrude and seek out information and guidance before she left for London.

She lifted the candle and went to the desk. A collection of letters were stacked there, neatly addressed, and sealed. The first had been for Evie, the second for Jacob, the third for George, and at last, the fourth, was for her.

She lifted it reverently looking at the looped script of her godfather who had recently passed. She looked about feeling an odd chill as though the spirit of Ethan remained here in some measure.

She shook her head and broke the seal and opened the letter.

December 12th, 1867

Dearest Elizabeth,

You will one day know the trials that await you. Born to this order you will know joy and you will know heartache. You will know family and you will know abandonment. Dark skies are rising over this country and time is running low. Now, the Templars wish to control all. The leader has taken London with an iron fist and yet the Council is blind to the need. I loved you as a daughter and it was with no small amount of pride that I helped train you into the weapon you have become Remember the Creed and keep it sacred. Every man is mortal, every life bounds to an end, but certain things will never change. Remember this well, Elizabeth, my goddaughter, what you have learned. May the Creed guide you on your quests and deeds. We are assassins.

Ethan

Elizabeth folded the note and looked out the window at the falling snow. The Council was sending her to London. Ethan had always guided her. She felt his loss now more than ever. Sighing she tucked the note into her clothing and left the room as soundlessly as she had entered.


	2. Prologue – Lessons of the Creed

Assassin's Creed: Children of the Machine

Chapter 2 – Prologue – Lessons of the Creed

Crawley.

In the era of the newly crowned Victoria in 1838, Crawley was a smaller industrial town. Known for it's ironworks, the town had bloomed and become a more popular place to move to escape the churning seas of London where crime, street gangs, disease, and the Age of Industry was starting.

George Westhouse had been born in the town, the only son and eldest of three children of Robert and Mary Westhouse. He had started working in the factories at age ten as his sisters later would do as well. His youngest sister had sadly lost two fingers grabbing the small broken threads out of the machines.

George himself worked in a foundry and the work proved much harder for him than he had thought. George was not as large as his father was either in width of shoulder of in height. He stood at five feet, five inches tall, the same height as many women, thin and wiry, the heavy lifting was backbreaking for him and left him achy, sore, and bruised with no end in sight.

He was sitting one hot day in 1843, on his lunch break by the river, eating his sandwich letting the cooler breeze off the water help him cool down. The foundry was enough to make a man sweat in the middle of winter. In July, it was almost unbearable.

He heard a noise behind him as he dozed lightly there and saw two men he knew were foremen for the great crucibles that the molten iron was poured into. The men well knew he had been paid at roll call for his week and they stood to either side of him. Both stunk of sweat. The molten metal was so warm it could incinerate a man if the door to the furnace was opened and a person walked before it. These men were not men to mess with.

"You need to give us your pay runt?"

"Why?" George asked, getting to his feet.

"Because we said so."

"I have a family just the same as you." George said.

"You ain't got no kids, boy."

"I have an ill momma and sisters to look after."

"That is not our concern. You need to pay up or we will beat you for it."

George shook his head, standing his ground. Though he wondered why he was standing there against them. They were going to do as they said and beat him. He didn't even have time to react before a massive fist hit his face.

He gasped, stumbling backwards as blood came to his nose. George tried to duck the blows. Though he was faster and more agile, the beefy hands delivered blows that he could not fully block. One blow took him to the ground and he gasped, spitting blood and lifting a hand for mercy.

"Please. I need some of my pay. I will give you half of what I have if you leave me be."

"It is all now, runt."

Just then as they advanced on him, a form dropped from a tree. He blinked as the form, who wore a cowl easily moved about the beefy thugs and then with a seemingly deft maneuver he knocked them out.

He then stepped to the beaten older man before him. He offered a gloved hand to help him up to his feet. George took his hand, startled still by his savior who was watching him from under the cowl.

"Come we should get you seen to." His savior said. "What is your name then?"

"George Westhouse."

"Good. Come then."

He nodded dumbly and followed him, favoring his side as they walked about a mile to a house on the other side of Crawley. The stranger opened the door and smiled nodding to him to enter. He did so, thinking if this stranger had meant to murder him, he would have done it already.

"Ethan?" A female voice called.

"Here Cecily. Come meet my new friend." The stranger said.

A woman appeared. She smiled at him as the stranger, Ethan, lowered his cowl. They both were younger than he, perhaps two decades, but maybe younger. She looked at the blood on him. "Oh goodness. Come to the kitchen. There is better light." She said pulling him along.

He followed her as she held his hand. She smiled as she sat him on a chair and looked him over as Ethan moved to make tea. George relaxed as the pair moved fluidly around each other. Clearly a married couple, they were very comfortable around each other.

Cecily doctored him up and then offered him some tea. "He has had a rough time of it."

"Two of Israel's men were trying to rob him." Ethan said.

Cecily blinked. "How did you get on the wrong side of the Templars?"

"What?" George asked.

Ethan lifted his hand. "I do not think he even knows, sweetheart."

George shook his head.

Ethan set his cup back on the saucer. "A bit of a tale really."

"I have all the time in the world." George said.

Ethan nodded and began to tell him.

ZzZ

Something inside George snapped. Once a man who wished nothing more than to have a job and family, now wanted adventure. He left hi job and joined the assassins. Cecily and Ethan acted as his superiors. Often partnered with Cecily he learned how to fight, about the Creed, and how to be an assassin.

It was a day in high midsummer when George and Cecily were watching a gambling house. Templars were known for frequenting the establishment. Cecily was different. She seemed to be having trouble as she perched, watching.

George lifted a hand to her. "Cecily?" He said softly.

"I'm fine." She said, blinking as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. "God, today is so hot."

He nodded. "It is warm."

She sighed and nodded to him before she moved to another spot with shade. He followed her as she shook her head.

"You are not all right." He protested.

"We need to spy here." She countered.

"I can manage. Go and lay down. You look like you are going to faint." He said looking at her.

She shook her head and then shut her eyes. "You might be right."

He nodded. "Go. I got this. I will come find you in an hour or so."

She sighed and moved, staggering a little. She moved to the edge of the roof, but then stopped and crumpled. George gasped and ran to her side. He put his fingers to her neck. She lived, but was very pale.

He took a breath. The Templars could wait. He lifted her up in his arms, bending a little under her weight as he wrapped her arm about his shoulders. His arms were under her knees and around her back as he carried her.

He made it to their hideout without attracting too much attention. She had remained unconscious the whole time. He laid her on the couch, checking her over for sighs of poison. He found none and sighed as he wetted a rag and dabbed her face gently.

"Cecily?" He murmured as her eyes fluttered. She whimpered as she opened her eyes. She looked up at him, trying to focus.

She gasped. "What? Where am I?"

"Home."

"But the mission." She protested.

"I was not going to leave you up there. I will return for intelligence. When you are better."

Her hand went to her head. "I feel so…off."

Just then Ethan walked into the room. "What did you two learn?"

"Nothing as of yet." George said pressing the cool cloth to her head and pressing her to remain lying down.

Ethan turned. "What the hell have you done then for…" He then paused seeing Cecily lying there. "Cecily?" He blinked going to her side.

"I am fine. I just feel faint. George brought me home."

"She fainted on a roof, I thought it best." George said.

Ethan took a breath. "Are you hurt?" He asked his wife.

She shook her head. "No." She said.

He nodded. "Rest. We will see to the Templars."

She hissed, but Ethan pressed her back.

ZzZ

After two days of her feeling faint, Cecily then went to a doctor. She was tired of feeling faint and fatigued when not actually feeling ill. The doctor had seen her and she had been surprised by his answer to her malady.

She returned home and found George and Ethan pouring over a map planning their next attack. Ethan looked up as she walked to them.

"Ah good afternoon sleepy head." He said teasing her. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

She smiled at him. "No, but I am still a little tired."

George looked at her in concern. "We can manage until you are feeling better." He said gently.

"I can manage." She said reaching for the wine on the table. She smiled and poured three glasses.

The men looked at her startled. Ethan looked at her. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

She beamed and took a sip. "No." She said. He cocked his head hearing the lift to her voice. "But I did." Her free hand dropped to her abdomen absently.

Ethan blinked watching her closely, but it was George who suddenly beamed. He let out a whoop and clapped Ethan on the back before he pulled Cecily into a hug.

"Oh! That is fantastic news!" He grinned and kissed her cheek.

She laughed at his reaction. "Well I hope we can count on you to help us."

"Anything at all." He said beaming, looking at her. "Can you feel it yet?"

She shook her head yet. "The doctor said it could be another few weeks."

Ethan looked at the pair. "Doctor? Feel? What the hell are you two going on about?"

George looked at Cecily who shook her head at how dense her normally adept husband was being. He chuckled. "You need to have some of that wine and hug your wife." He said.

"Well naturally, but what is the occasion."

George rolled his eyes. "You becoming a father soon, you bloody idiot."

"What?" Ethan's mouth dropped open like a carp. His eyes flicked to Cecily who nodded, suddenly shy as her husband looked her up and down.

"She is pregnant." George said beaming. "Well done old boy!"

Ethan's mouth clapped shut and he went to his wife. He lifted her up by the waist and twirled her about. She gasped. "Ethan put me down before I become sick!" She protested.

He stopped, but kept her lifted up looking up at her. "Is it true then?"

She nodded and beamed down at him.

ZzZ

Months passed.

Ethan had been sent by the council to watch a Templar that was from London and had come to see the Ironworks of the town. The council had done him the mercy of allowing him to stay close since his wife was near to giving birth. Cecily had been relieved of her duties until further notice. To pacify her annoyance at being at home, they had allowed her to do research that allowed her to sit and rest. The doctors had told them she was likely carrying twins by the size of her.

George walked into the library to see if she would join him for tea. She had been pouring over a book, rubbing her swollen belly absently. George came and sat down beside her, smiling. "Hello." He smiled at her.

"Oh!" She jumped startled.

He lifted a hand as she sat back. "How are you?"

"Tired, but this is really interesting."

"Only you would find reading books interesting." He said.

She hissed and rubbed a tender spot of her belly as she flipped a page. "No, the history. I wish we had some of the London assassin histories kept by Edward Kenway." She sighed.

George watched as something rippled across the tight cloth of over her belly. "Cecily? How long has that been going on?"

"What?"

He reached over and touched the swell. It was tight and quivered under his hand. "That." He looked up at her.

"An hour."

"How often?"

"Every five minutes or so. It doesn't matter now. I need to find this for Ethan." She said moving back to the book.

He laughed a little and rose to his feet. He pulled her chair back. "Come on then. Up, up with you."

"What?" She looked up. "Why?"

"You are in labor Mrs. Frye." He said calmly offering his hand to help her stand.

"No. I can't be." She said. "I have a more than a month to go."

George sighed. "The doctors told us that this might happen." He took her hand. "Let's get you home." He said. He pulled her to a carriage and then looked up at the driver. "210 Cherry Street. Hurry." He said.

The man nodded.

It was not a long ride. George helped her down and then paid the fare before he helped her to her rooms. She then gasped, bending over. George jumped, startled at this, but rubbed her back gently as he looked about.

He then led her to her rooms and had her lay down as he called the maid.

Mrs. Haylee looked at Cecily and took things in hand. She nodded to George. "Go find Mr. Frye." She said softly.

George took a breath and nodded.

ZzZ

George returned less than an hour later.

As he opened the door a scream was heard. Ethan ran to the bedroom. A doctor and a midwife were there. He paused at the door as the scent of fear, pain, and blood hit him like a punch. He walked in and discovered a small, but alive bundle was squirming in a blanket near the fireplace in a drawer.

He moved to Cecily's side as George paused at the door looking about.

The midwife looked at the doctor. "The twin is stuck. It is coming bottom first."

He nodded. "We need to make the way larger." He said.

He cut causing Cecily to gasp in pain. There was a splash of crimson and George felt a little nauseous from where he stood watching. Ethan looked about. "What is happening?"

The doctor looked up at Cecily. "I need you to push with all your might my dear."

Ethan blinked. "What is wrong?"

Cecily was already exhausted, but she tried, bearing down weakly. Ethan took her hand. She laid back looking at him. "Ethan…" she whispered.

The doctor looked up as the midwife tried to turn the baby. "You must push harder!" He barked.

Ethan looked up sharply. "I must protest, sir."

The doctor ignored him. George came to her other side. He looked at Ethan with worry. A worry shared in his friend's gaze.

Cecily then sat up and cried out as she pushed the hardest she had. The twin came from her in a rush followed by a gush of dark red fluid mixing with the light.

The midwife quickly cut the cord and moved out of the way as the doctor swore and leapt into action. Ethan looked down in confusion. Cecily laid back weakly.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked.

The doctor did not look up as the dark blood continued to stain the sheets. The midwife looked back sadly at him as she then looked to her charges. Two healthy babies. A girl and a boy.

Cecily touched her husband's face. He looked back at her. Her eyes held pain, but also an odd sense of serenity. "Ethan. Ethan. I love you." She whispered.

"I know." He said.

"Take care of the babies."

"Of course, we will. Together." He said looking down at her.

She shook her head. "I do not think so." She murmured.

George swallowed and walked to see to the babies, realizing that Cecily was dying and there was little to be done, despite the doctor's efforts. He could see the light fading in her eyes.

Ethan saw it too, but was in denial.

"Cecily…"

"I love…you." She murmured and her body shivered once and then was limp.

The doctor looked up and gasped, reaching up to press his bloodied fingers to her neck. He looked at Ethan. "I am so sorry, Mr. Frye." He said.

Ethan shook his head. "No! No!" He looked down at his wife whose eyes were now open forever. "Cecily! Wake up!" He gasped.

George looked down, feeling tears in his eyes. He looked down at the twins. These two innocents who had taken their mother's life. He touched the girl's soft cheek and looked back at his friend who was weeping holding the body of his wife to him, sobbing.

ZzZ

They buried Cecily the next day in a quiet ceremony.

Ethan seemed to have fractured. He had walked and stood in the church yard, silently, holding his son as he looked down at his wife's casket. He tossed a rose down before he stepped back. He no longer could weep.

Nearby stood George holding the girl in his arms, the buxom wet nurse he had found beside him. They all were dressed in black.

When the guest all left to go to the wake, George, the nurse, and Ethan remained with the sleeping infants. He looked at his friend as he stared at the grave silently.

"Ethan." He said softly.

Ethan turned his red rimmed eyes to his friend, but said nothing.

"What do you call them?" He asked.

Ethan took a breath and spoke, his voice hoarse. "She wanted to call them Jacob and Evelyn." He said. "Evie." He said.

George nodded.

He gave the baby he held to the wet nurse and then went to his friend. "Come. We must make an appearance, Ethan."

"I really do not wish to."

George nodded. "I know. I will be with you."

"Why did it happen?"

George did not have an answer as he shook his head sadly.


End file.
